Skype Sex
by BreakDownTheWalls
Summary: A blonde guy. A brunette girl. They are missing each other so much but thanks to technology which can allows them to realize their desire. RAURA. LEMON. ONESHOT.


**Hey guyssss ! Okay I don't why I thought about doing a lemon about Raura on Skype, wellll... My dirty mind is always on ^^". It's kinda hard for me to update fast I returned to College/University this Monday and I'm so tired... So here it is ! ^^.  
****(I guess I'm better with OS haha)**

* * *

One month.

One month, that I didn't take her in my arms, kiss her or else. This tour was helping me to change my mind, but the picture of her was still there...

After the show in Paris, I said to my siblings that I would be heading to the hotel, they wanted to go to a nightclub but I was missing my girlfriend so much. I went into the elevator then to my room and locked the door. My brothers can be very cumbersomes. I looked over at my phone and saw that it was 12pm here, and that I got a new message on Skype. _Could it be ?_ Not wanting to talk on Skype by the phone, I searched for my laptop and turn it on,

Once I got on Skype I opened the message and that brought a smile to my face,

_From : lauramarano To : Rossybossyshor_

_Hey Rossy, how did the show in Paris go ?_

_I'm missing you so so so so much !_

_I love you !_

I guess it's 6pm there in Chicago, with a little hope I guess she's still up, I looked over next to her name and saw that she was still up,

_From : Rossybossyshor to : lauramarano._

_Hey babe, it went very well ! Even if Riker was hit by a glowstick in the eye. And you, how did the filming go ? _

_I'm the one who misses you much than you do :p_

_I love you and can't wait to see you !_

_Lauramarano : ROSSSSSS ! OMG you're here !_

_Rossybossyshor : Yeah babe, I'm here, just a little bit tired but I'm so glad to talk to you !_

_lauramarano : Care to use your webcam...;)_

_Rossybossyshor : Laura Marie Marano, what are you up to ?_

_Lauramarano : Just turn it up..._

I raised an eyebrow at her behaviour, what was wrong with her ? I decided to turn the webcam on, and... HOLY SHIT !

_What do you think, sweetheart ?_

My mouth was hang open and I could feel my erection beginning to form, I opened my mouth several times but no words were coming, she laughed,

_You're so cute, Rossy ! Close your mouth you might catch flies !_

Once I regained my mind, I smirked and stuck my tongue to her, while I let my eyes trail on the screen, here she was Laura _naughty_ Marano on the webcam turning me on with her new underwear (I guess !),

_You need a punishment, babe. You're lucky I'm not in Chicago right now because believe me I would have fucked you soooo hard !_

I could hear her moan and I gritted my teeth, she was trying to make me lose it, I took off my shirt and I could see her biting her lips while watching my hard stomach,

_What do you wanna do, Laur ? _

I saw her look around the room and when her look went on the screen, she shrugged, I smirked, she was too innocent !

_What about a Skype sex ?_

I saw her eyes widening, and her mouth formed a 'o', I could see her face getting redder minute by minute, and what surprised me the most is her nodding shyly at the camera,

_How shall we do ? Stripping in front of eachothers ? … Masturbate in front of eachoth-_

She gasped when she saw my eyes darkening by the desire and the want of seeing her naked,

_Make sure there is nobody coming in there while our "little fun" !_

She stood up, as I watched her buttocks, holy shit she was wearing a _fucking _**thong **! I heard the click on her room's door, her hotel room was nice and so was mine, Eiffel Towers all painted on the walls of my room, she had gone for a while I began to worry but my worries were gone when I saw she was back, grinning at me, then my phone started to buzz, who was bothering me at this time ?

I looked other at the ID : _Babe ? _I opened the message and saw that it had an 'attached photo' in it.  
I opened it, well I shouldn't have done it, my eyes widened and I had lost my breath,

it was a _FUCKING_ photo of my girlfriend _NUDE_ in her bathroom and she was blowing me a kiss.

I looked over at her she was smiling while biting her bottom lip,

_You think it's funny, huh ? You're such a fucking tease, Laur ! _

My voice was deep under the emotion of this sexy picture of my girl, why can't she do it more often ?

_I know you would love it ! _

I saw her hands moving behind her back and her bra fell on the bed, I hissed as I let my eyes trail on her two breasts which were begging me to touch them, she grasped them and played with her nipples, moaning on purpose, I gritted my teeth as I felt my cock hardening than it was before,

_Do you like it ? I know you like it babe ! _She bit her bottom lip _I'm sure you want to do it by yourself, am I right ?_

I only answered by a groan, the pain in my lower region was so unbearable, I had to take off my pants and boxer, when I decided to take off my pants, she cleared her throat that made me look back at the screen and I saw she had changed her position, her head was against the head-board, she was now lying down on the bed, the camera looked out into her spread legs but we can still see her face, and she was stroking herself through her thong,

_Laur... Damn ! Do you want me to explode in my jeans ? Naughty girl !_

Holy shit, now she was nodding then she took a thing next to her which looked like a... Dildo ? I felt my cock twitch, she wouldn't dare, right ? Now she was putting it in her mouth, sucking it dry while watching the camera, damn when did she get that _**hotter **_? She was moaning my name like a manthra, and I hated myself to not be here with her at this moment, and now was she making me pay for that ? She withdrew it from her mouth and smiled at me, she decided to take off her thong, I moaned when I saw that her pussy was dripping, I had enough of it, I decided to throw my clothes away, leaving me naked my cock stood up proudly at the camera, I decided to position myself in order for her to see my whole body, from head to my lower region,

_Let's play the game, Miss Marano, you turned me on so much, well I had to take my revenge on you !_

I saw her smirk and she brought the dildo to her pussy, moaning when the cold metal made contact with her hot pussy, she winked at me then she pushed it into her folds,

_Oh Ross ! Mmmm..._

I couldn't help but grab my aching cock now, rubbing it faster and faster like Laura was pushing the dildo in her, I wanted to close my eyes because it felt so good but I couldn't, I wanted to see her reach her orgasm, I was pumping my cock fast and hard as she was thrusting the dildo in and out of her, moaning eachothers names,

_Ro-Ross ! I'm so close ! _

_Me too, Laur, me too ! On three ?_

_One_

_Two_

_Threeeeee !_

I saw her releasing on the bed closing her legs, as the orgasm washed over her body, and I shoot my load onto my chest, both of us breathing heavily, as I was looking at the ceiling trying to regain my breath,

_That was good... But I wish you were here with me..._

Her voice made me jump, as I was cleaning my stomach with handkerchiefs from my bedside table, I looked over at her, she was looking at the screen not at the camera I could tell she was on the verge of crying, I put on my boxer, she had put on her underwear too,

_Bab...Babe don't cry please..._

She looked over at the camera and what I saw broke my heart, fresh tears were rolling down her cheeks, I gulped and I felt guilty, guilty because I wasn't there with her, guilty because we had virtual sex and not real sex,

_I love you Ross... So much ! _

I wanted to answer to her but I saw she had disconnected her webcam and she was now offline, I sighed and laid down on the bed, drifting myself to sleep.

* * *

On the next day, I heard a loud knock on my door, I groaned and hid my head under my pillow,

"Rosssss ! Open the door ! It's time to go to the station to take the Eurostar !"

My eyes widened and I looked over at the clock on my phone, shit ! It was 11am and I was supposed to wake up at 9 am,

"Wait a sec I'm going to get prepared !" I shouted

"ARE YOU SERIOUS, ROSS ?!"

I winced as I heard Riker's voice, I looked over at my laptop and I saw a message from Laura on Skype :

_Hello, Sleepy head ! Good luck on your show in London, it's in London right ?_

I smiled and answered that it was in London and I was going there this afternoon, I always said to Laura where I was performing my concerts, but the next day I was on Sunday Brunch in London. The concert was on the 4th of March, I have time to relax after this interview, once I got prepared : took a shower, unpacked my stuff, cleaned the room (Yeah I could be very messy). I closed the room and I was face to face with my siblings and Ratliff. Riker was showing his watch with a frown while Rydel, Ryland, Ratliff and Rocky were trying not to laugh. I gave them a dirty look then turned to Riker, under his look I prefered to look down,

"Sorry bro..." I whispered, and I could hear sigh "Can you believe that we could have missed the Eurostar because of your stupidity ?" I looked down, what did he mean by 'stupidity', I was just sleeping ! "Yeah I know..." He picked up his stuff, "Come on, I don't want to be late more than now, Dad is going to yell at you." He passed along me and I could hear Rocky laughing quietly, "Oh... Laura, yeah I wanna fuck you hmmm" I blush furiously, did he hear what happened last night ? "What are you talking about, Rocky ?" He shook his head and smiled "My dear Ross, you know your room is not soundproof, right ? Were you having phone sex with Laura ?" I blushed more than before, I couldn't deny it, the answer was on my face "Wait... Did Dad heard all of this ? Oh man, I'm so dead now !"

We took the subway to go to the "Gare du Nord" (**A/N : a train station they did go to take the Eurostar ^^**), our train was due to leave the station at 3PM, it was now 2:30PM. Once I saw my dad I pulled a face, as he sent me a dirty look, yeah he wasn't for the fact that I was an adult now : with the sex, the alcohol, the clubs... I looked everywhere in the station , there was a lot of people, sure it was the weekend. Then I looked over at Rydel and Ratliff, were they flirting ? I blinked and looked closely, they kissed now. Wow a lot did happen that night, I smiled when I thought about the conversation I had with Laura last night, I was still seeing her naked body : her breasts, her stomach, her puss-

"Hey Ross !" I was hit by a slap in the back, "Ouch, Rocky was that for ?", "Stop thinking about Laura, loverboy ! We have to go !" I stood up, picked my stuff and went to take the Eurostar.

* * *

"**THE TRAIN IS ARRIVING AT THE STATION OF LONDON, PLEASE DON'T FORGET YOUR STUFF AND BE CAREFUL WHEN YOU GET OFF THE TRAIN !"**

Once we got off the train, I breathed in the air of London, The United Kingdom was the second country I like behind Italy, of course. Rydel was still sending messages on the phone and when I was checking who it was she was hiding it from me, what was wrong with her ? I passed along the others as I was looking down. I saw her showing her messages to the others and they looked at me, I felt rejected... Then I looked up and what I saw made my heart beating fast, I dropped my suitcases but I was staying there, was it a dream...? The girl in front of me sent me a warm smile and my heart melt,

"LAURAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !" Rydel pushed me and hugged the brunette in front of my eyes, soon joined by the others, Dad was pushing me towards her with a smile while the others took my suitcases, Laura let go of my siblings' embrace and she wrapped her arms around my neck, burying her head in my neck, from now on I was certain it wasn't a dream, I tightened our embrace by wrapping my arms around her waist and kissed her on the head, I was missing her so much,

"Ross, Laura, our hotel is this one" Rydel pointed a high building out there "We'll let you there loverbirds, we're going to let our stuff at the hotel and after that we're going for a walk" we nodded and I positionned my head on hers,

"What are you doing here, by the way?" I felt her tense up, and she began to trail kisses on my neck, I laughed at her reaction "Yeah I missed you too... But seriously, Laur ? What about "A Sort of Homecomi-" "It's over Ross... I finished filming yesterday, Rydel asked me to come over because she saw you weren't too happy... Is that true ?" I looked down at her and I saw she was frowning, I looked at the 'placard with "Lynches" written on it' it made me laugh "Nice placard by the way" It earned me a slap on the arm, "Ross ! Don't change the subject, you know I hate it when you're doing this !" I took her hand and my stuffs and we headed to the hotel we were supposed to stay at, I did the check in and I was surprised that I had a room with a 'double bed', thanks to Dad ? But I think thanks to Rydel or whatever... I went to lock the door, I didn't want someone to bother us. When I came back I saw her sitting on the bed with her legs crossed, biting her bottom lip,

"To answer to your previous question... Yeah I wasn't too happy because you weren't by my side"

"Oh Ross... Come here..." I raised an eyebrow at her with a smirk on my face, "Really, Laur ? You and I on a bed ?" I sat next to her and she straddled my lap, I groaned at her initiative and she smirked, bringing her mouth to my mouth to whisper "I missed you much, Rossy..." I shivered as her cold breath tickled my ear, "Laur... Last night, you were in London ?" She smiled and kissed me on the lips "Yes, I was waiting for you !" I grabbed her waist and flipped us over on the bed, me on top of her as she looked at me shocked, "Ross? What are you doing ?" I licked my lips "What does it look like, babe ?" She blushed, hard as I let my hands trail under her dress on her already dripping pussy "You can't wait, huh ? Stand up, Laura, I need to punish you because of last night !"

She stood up and threw her dress away leaving her in her underwear, I take off my beanie, she approached me and grabbed my hair, "You shouldn't cut your hair, I find you more attractive like that..." she whispered in my ear "And I'll be able to tug at your hair.. when you'll Fuck. Me. Hard."

She stepped back, smirking at me as I was feeling myself getting horny, this girl was worse than the "Viagra", only her voice could turn me on. I groaned and hurried to take of my shirt as she was approaching me once again, poking her tongue out. She knelt in front of me and let her tongue lick my neck, nipples to my stomach. She looked up at me as she played with the button of my jeans, her eyes darkening. I nodded with a smirk, she was sooo horny, she unbottoned my pants and threw them away, leaving myself in my underwear. She grabbed my cock through my boxer and I let out a moan, I was so craving for her to touch me more. She slided my boxer and began to stroke my shaft up and down, pre-cum beginning to form as I let out a sigh of pleasure. And I almost died when she put her lips on the head of my cock, kissing the length and my balls, she was going to kill me for sure some day. She let out of his cock in a loud 'POP' "You're so thick and hard, Ross... I love it..." She said it with a deep tone and I bit my lip when she came back in sucking my cock. I grabbed her locks as she keeps on sucking my cock off like a 'Gogurt' she wants to finish without letting any drops. I feel my orgasm beginning to form in my stomach, "Lau-Laura I'm gon-" "Cum in my mouth, I-I want you to" I gritted my teeth while groaning her name, emptying myself in her thirsty mouth, she licks her lips when she had finished to swallow my liquid. "Fuck... Laura you're so amazing as always..." She pushed me off the bed and went to lie on it with her legs spread to me, "It's your turn to take care of me..." I went towards her, sliding a knee behind her legs where my cock made contact with her soaked thong. She began to rock her lips against mine and I groaned while I struggle to unclasp her bra, kissing her fiercely on the lips. Once it's off, I began to play with her erected nipples, sucking on them, biting on them, licking them. She moans, softly, louder by moments and I suck the skin of her tanned stomach towards her thong, I was so in a hurry to fuck her on that bed to make her scream my name, I missed it so bad. I began to pull off her thong and I gulped as I saw that her pussy was **Fucking **Dripping. I knelt in front of her like she did before for giving me a blowjob. "What do you want me to do, Laur ?" "Please lick me Ross... I need it" I smirked as I took a long lick up her slit. She let out a long loud moan and I felt myself becoming hard once again. I slid a finger in her soaked pussy then two, I pumped them in her in a slow pace, wanting her to beg for me, I leant down and began to tease her little bundle of nerves with my tongue, and I saw her body beginning to shake I felt her grab my hair, almost ripping them off my skull. "Oh Ross, yes right there !" I fastened the pace of my fingers and that's when she lost it. Her legs tightened around my head as she screamed my name. I withdrew my fingers from her, and I looked at her, licking my fingers clean. I went on top of her, being careful not to crush her under my body, she crashed her lips against mines as she grinded into me, I grabbed my cock in my hand and whispered against her lips, eyes closed. "Do you remember I have to punish you, right? I wanna fuck you senseless now, you won't be able to walk tomorrow..." Without letting her time to answer, my cock plunged into her folds, filling her completely. Her eyes widened and she gasped. I slid back out slowly, letting her feel every inch of my thick cock before slamming back into her again.

"You're so tight and wet, so wet for me," I said as I slipped back out and into her this time picking up the pace. Soon enough I couldn't take it anymore and I was thrusting into her over and over, she was moaning in pleasure "Fuck yes, Ross. Oh god, yes! harder!" She moaned, as I continuously pounded into her. "You like this? You're fucking mine, right?" "Yes, Yes, Oh Ross !" I spun her around and pushed her down at the waist, her ass in the air as she was doggy-style on the bed. She gripped the sides of the bed, the blanket pressing against her sensitive nipples. She flipped her hair to the side and looked back over her shoulder at me. "Damn, Laur ! You want me to fuck you from behind ? You want me to go hard on you, right ? I'm gonna give you that !" I pressed my cock into her tight little pussy, sinking in balls deep. Then I decided to give her ass a hard smack.

"Oh fuck!" She moaned and I felt her pussy clench around my cock. "Oh you like being spanked?" I did it again and was rewarded with another loud moan. I was staying still, not moving my cock inside of her and she was groaning. "Ross... Fuck me please !" I smirked as I began to slam into her, I held her body taunt by her hair my other hand gripping her hip as I pounded into her again and again. My balls continuously hit her clit, making a big noise as our breathing was also filling the room. "Fuck me! Oh..oh yes! You feel so fucking good!" she moaned wantonly. I slammed into her warmth over and over. With the force of my thrusts, I could feel her pussy fluttering around me. "Oh god Ross, I'm so close!" She moaned. "Me too, Laur..." I pounded into her mercilessly, while we were moaning eachothers names. She came with a long moan, her body freezing and her pussy tightening around me so that I also came long and hard into her willing body.

I slipped out of her and we went under the cover. "That was so good..." She breathed in and out with a smile while I wrapped my arms around her body and then something striked me. "Fuck, I didn't use a condom !" She winked at me "Don't worry I'm on the pill"I looked at her

I sighed in relief, of course I wanted children with Laura, but not right now... We were too young and our career had just begun. I looked at her "How long are you staying here ?" She shrugged "I don't know, but I'm glad I came here" She smirked and I got her point "You perv !" She laughed and kissed me on the lips "I love you so much" "Me too, Laura" I kissed her back with much power and we disappeared under the blankets for another round, not leaving the room of the day,

**The next day (No POV)**

"Welcome to Sunday Brunch, today we are receiving a blonde haired guy that you must know girls !" The girls squealed and Laura rolled her eyes, "Let's make some noise for... Ros- Wait is he asleep ?" The presentator looked at the blonde guy, sleeping with his head on the table.

In the audience, some persons were speechless. The Lynch were laughing at their family member, except Mark who frowned. Riker turned towards Laura with an arqued eyebrow and a smirk, she blushed and looked away "Oh shut up, don't say a word !"

* * *

**Reviews, Favs & Follows are sorta cool :). Tell me what you thought about it.**

**If you are in "reading lemons" period, you can read my other ones :P**

**Thanks ^^**


End file.
